1-(5,5-dimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)-4-penten-1-one is described by Morris, A. F.; Naf, F.; Snowden, R. L. in Perfumer & Flavorist 1991, 16, 33 as a very important raw material in perfumery that gives unique fresh, green, floral and fruity effects to perfumes. The high performance that has made the success of this raw material is due to an ideal profile: outstanding diffusion, high tenacity in application, excellent stability combined with a unique powerful metallic odour reminiscent of galbanum, with a pineapple and hyacinth character.